Girl x Friend
by He Who Controls The Light
Summary: Kyungsoo baper, Jongin yang tidak peka. a KaiSoo fanfiction. GS (Gender Switch). DLDR! RnR?


Masa-masa Sekolah Menengah Atas mungkin memang masa paling menyenangkan untuk anak remaja abad ini. Bagaimana tidak? Di Sekolah Menengah Atas inilah mereka mulai mengenal apa itu jatuh cinta, mulai tertarik terhadap satu sama lain, walau masih banyak yang tidak perduli dengan hal yang seperti itu. tapi hal ini penting bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Menyukai seseorang secara diam-diam. Itu yang dilakukan Kyungsoo selama ini. Sulit memang, bahkan Kyungsoo mengakui itu. terlebih, orang yang ia sukai adalah orang yang dekat dengan dirinya sejak lama. Membuat Kyungsoo harus mati-matian menahan hasrat nya hanya untuk memeluk atau mengecup pipi sang pujaan hati.

Walau _skinship_ sering mereka lakukan, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa tidak puas. Tentu karena itu hanya _skinship_ wajar antar teman. Memang sih, Kyungsoo bukan mengharapkan _skinship_ sampai yang terlalu jauh, tapi kan tetap saja. rasanya berbeda.

.

.

.

Saat ini kelas Kyungsoo –kelas dua belas jurusan pengetahuan alam- sedang dipenuhi oleh ocehan-ocehan para siswa maupun siswi di kelas. Kebiasaan mereka jika tidak ada guru ya seperti ini, membuat kelas ribut seperti pasar ikan. Tapi hal ini sudah biasa untuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin dari sekian banyak siswi, hanya dia yang duduk diam di bangkunya sambil membaca sebuah novel. Siswi yang lain? Ada yang berjalan kesana kemari, bahkan pergi ke kantin.

"KYUNG!"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat seseorang memanggilnya sambil berteriak. Gadis bermata bulat itu memandang sahabat nya kesal.

"Kau ini, santai sedikit bisa kan?" kesal Kyungsoo sambil mengusap telinganya yang masih berdenging.

"Aku sudah santai, awalnya. Kau saja terlalu asik membaca sampai tidak sadar kalau aku memanggilmu!" sewot Baekhyun -sahabat Kyungsoo- lalu mendelik kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Coba kau lihat ke arah sana! Di sana, sebelah sana Kyungsoo!" ujar Baekhyun sambil berbisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bangku salah seorang siswi.

"Apa sih Baek? Kau menunjuk siapa? Soojung?" tanya Kyungsoo karena tak mengerti ke arah mana Baekhyun menunjuk.

"Ish bukan Soojung! Tapi yang duduk di samping Soojung!" kesal Baekhyun menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sedikit oneng.

"Jongin?" lirih Kyungsoo sambil menyipitkan matanya.

" _Aigo_. Matamu jeli sekali, _eoh_?" goda Baekhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Jongin?"

"Tidak usah mengelak Kyungsoo-ku sayang.. aku tahu kau sedang menahan rasa cemburu mu. Iya kan?" goda Baekhyun lagi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak!" sanggah Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa puas.

Jelas Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo berbohong. Melihat dari pipi saja Baekhyun tahu, kalau Kyungsoo sedang menahan emosi sekaligus malu melihat pipi itu sudah semerah tomat segar yang baru di petik.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak cemburu? Di sana, di meja paling pojok kiri kelas, Jongin dan Soojung terlihat sedang bersenda gurau sambil sesekali Soojung memukuli Jongin dengan pukulan manjanya. Sedang asik dengan rasa cemburunya, Kyungsoo harus dibuat terkejut karena Baekhyun memanggil Jongin untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah! Kemari!"

 _Hell_! Sialan kau Byun Baekhyun! Sekarang Jongin sedang berjalan ke arah mereka lalu duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo yang kosong.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Oh suara itu.. berat namun terdengar sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Suara kesukaan Kyungsoo..

"Kau ini, kau duduk di belakang Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa berjalan jauh sekali sampai ke tempat Soojung? Tidak lihat Kyungsoo kesepian?"

Kyungsoo menatap garang Baekhyun yang mehrong di depannya. Sedangkan Jongin menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bersalahnya.

"Kau kesepian, Soo? Kenapa tidak memanggilku, hm?"

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya. _Annyeong_!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berujar lalu berlalu keluar kelas. Memang sialan si Byun itu! Kyungsoo harus apa sekarang?

"Soo? Kau mendengarkan ku?" tegur Jongin. Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Ah y..ya ada apa Jongin-ah?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Baekhyun bilang padaku kalau kau kesepian. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku tadi, hm?" lagi, Jongin bertanya dengan lembut.

" _Aniya_! Jangan percaya pada cabai rawit itu! aku tidak kesepian!" bantah Kyungsoo dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat! Sudah sana, kembali ke tempat Soojung! Nanti dia marah kalau melihat ku duduk bersama mu!" usir Kyungsoo sambil mendorong dengkul Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa Soojung harus marah? Dia kan bukan kekasih ku."

"Jangan berbohong Kim! Aku tahu kalian punya hubungan spesial. Sudah sana! Nanti dia marah padaku!" Kyungsoo masih terus mendorong dengkul Jongin berharap pria itu segera pergi dari hadapannya. Nafas Kyungsoo sudah sesak!

"Siapa yang berani memarahimu, hm? Kau permai suri ku, tidak ada yang bisa memarahimu."

Nafas Kyungsoo semakin sesak dan pipinya semakin merah sesaat setelah Jongin mengucapkan kalimat barusan lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di dengkul nya.

"J..Jongin.."

Jongin tertawa keras saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang membulat karena terkejut. Bahkan mata gadis itu semakin membulat saat melihat Jongin tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu sekali, Soo.. _Aigoo_.."

"Apanya yang lucu?" lama-lama Kyungsoo jadi kesal juga. Sedang asik merona lalu tiba-tiba ditertawakan. Rasanya sama seperti sedang di bawa terbang tinggi lalu dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Matamu itu! ya ampun.. aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi kan aku hanya bergurau Kyung.. kenapa kau serius sekali, hm?"

"Ish!"

Tidak bisa berkata-kata, Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Berarti aku benar, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memicingkan mata?

"Benar tentang?"

"Kau dan Soojung."

"Ya hampir benar. Aku belum menjalin hubungan dengannya, baru tahap pendekatan. Do'a kan aku, ya!"

JDER

Dunia Kyungsoo rasanya runtuh begitu saja. rasa menyesal merayapi hatinya, kenapa ia harus bertanya seperti itu tadi? Kalau tidak kan ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban yang menyakitkan hatinya seperti ini. Kyungsoo bodoh!

"Jongin!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan kearah Soojung yang memanggil Jongin dengan manja. Jongin tersenyum sekilas lalu menatap Kyungsoo kembali.

"Aku kesana dulu ya. Jika kau bosan, aku membawa PSP di dalam tas ku. Ambil saja kapan pun kau membutuhkan, oke?"

Jongin berlalu setelah mengacak pelan rambut panjang Kyungsoo lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo, kembali ke tempat awal sebelum pria itu duduk di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. Tempat duduk Soojung.

Kyungsoo menunduk sedih. Ternyata selama ini perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Salah Kyungsoo juga, kenapa ia harus berharap pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Kyungsoo juga seolah mengesampingkan tipe wanita yang disukai Jongin, tinggi, pintar, tubuh ramping, dan rambut sedikit bergelombang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Semua kriteria itu sangat tidak cocok untuk dirinya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Apa seperti ini rasanya? Kenapa sakit sekali? Huh!

Kyungsoo jadi baper kan!

.

.

.

.

.

END

Duhilah ini apaan si-_- sumpeh ini garing bet, iya kan? Maklum dadakan dan tanpa rencana. Semua muncul begitu aja saat cari-cari arti dari lyric lagu Girl x Friend nya para oppa. Dan terciptalah ff ini. Agak gak nyambung memang, tapi aku harap kalian suka dan mau menulis riview agar aku tahu apakah ff ini layak atau tidak.

So, mind to riview?

*07-02-2016*


End file.
